In Gentleness There is Strength
by bardicfaerie
Summary: This is a reaction to the scene in the movie Ice Blues - a Donald Strachey Mystery


Fanfic, Donald Strachey Mysteries, movieverse, Donald & Timothy

You are gentle, and there is nothing stronger in the world than gentleness

bIn Gentleness There Is Strength:/b

bbardicfaerie/b

b Donald Strachey Mysteries, bookverse:/b

b Donald Strachey, Timothy Callahan:/b

b R/Slash:/b

b "You are gentle, and there is nothing stronger in the world than gentleness":/b

b No spoilers:/b

b Timothy's reaction at the end of Ice Blues:/b

bIt's slash, don't read if you're not prepared for that!:/b

lj-cut text="In Gentleness There Is Strength"

Timothy didn't look up from the book in his lap when Donald finally entered the bedroom. "Lila alright?"

Donald sighed. "Yeah. Her real name's Amy. I gave them the bonds in exchange for her. The authorities in Canada will pick them up."

"What's going to happen to her now?"

"Bailey and his boys are taking her statement." Donald's voice was muffled through the half-open door of the bathroom. "He'll try and get in touch with her parents."

Donald came out of the bathroom, noticing how Timothy still wasn't looking at him. Sliding into bed, he gently plucked the book out of Timothy's hands, then reached up to remove his glasses and placed those on top of the book on the bedside table.

He gently caressed the side of Timothy's face before leaning closer in for a kiss. It was soft, a brushing of lips. As Timothy leaned into the kiss, it deepened, his tongue sliding along Don's bottom lip followed by gentle nips. Donald could feel Timothy's body vibrating against him as he pulled Timothy down flat on the bed. The slow kisses didn't stop. Finally moving from Timothy's lips, Donald kissed along his jawline, nibbling on his ear, hearing Timothy's gasp. Trailing his mouth down the side of Timothy's neck, he kissed the juncture of shoulder and neck before shifting to his throat and the strong pulse beating there.

His hands were busy as well, caressing Timothy's arms and shoulders, his hand following his lips path across the shoulder to the throat. Donald continued down Timothy's body, his mouth capturing one nipple, causing Timothy to buck underneath him, moaning softly. Timothy's hands were also moving across Donald's back, long slow glides from the nape of the neck to the top of Donald's buttocks, and back up. As Donald slid down Timothy's body, Timothy's hands carded through Donald's hair.

Donald trailed kisses down from Timothy's chest, finding all the spots Timothy enjoyed, his hands moving down Timothy's ribcage to rest on his hips. He could feel Timothy's erection against his skin, but still took his time, hands stroking skin, sliding upward to rub thumbs against the sensitive nipples and back down. He could hear Timothy's breath shortening as he finally encircled Timothy with his mouth, slowly moving down the hard length and back to the tip, tongue and teeth bringing pleasure as his hands caressed hips and thighs.

"Donald." A soft gasp. "I want you." Hands tugged gently at his hair.

Donald looked up at Timothy's pleading eyes. Smiling, he shifted upward, his mouth finding his lover's. This time, the kiss was open mouthed, tongues tangling as bodies fit together. Donald swallowed Timothy's gasps as he slowly entered his body. His movements were slow as he thrust deeper, rocking against his lover. All too soon he felt Timothy tighten around him, then his body arch in release. Donald held him tightly as his own orgasm consumed him.

Donald woke later that night, Timothy pressed against him, arms wrapped tight around his body. Donald could feel the tremors running through Timothy and heard the hitch in his breath. He covered Timothy's arms with his, comforting him as best he could, unable to turn over and hold him properly.

He wasn't sure how long it was before the desperate hold on him eased and he was able to roll over to face his lover.

"Hey," he whispered. "Bad dreams?"

A nod against his chest and a barely audible, "You were dying and I couldn't do anything to save you."

Donald cupped Timothy's cheek, tilting his face so Timothy had to look at him.

"You save me every day." He watched Timothy's eyes widen slightly. "I go out every day and deal with ... the sordid underbelly of society. Mean idiots who only think of themselves, who think they are the most important person in the world. Greedy, selfish people who don't care who they hurt to get ahead. Then I get to come home to you. To your passion, your desire to help others, to change the world to make it better; to your belief in absolute right and wrong."

"But that's naive to believe that way. We've already discussed that absolute right and absolute wrong don't exist. That there are shades of grey. Like tonight. If things were absolutely right, then not only would Lila ... Amy... be safe, but we'd have kept the money and got all the bad guys." Timothy moved away from Donald, shifting pillows to sit up. Donald copied the movement, arranging the rumpled sheets before entwining his fingers with Timothy's.

"You could have died tonight because I wasn't strong enough to pull the trigger of a gun and stop someone from hurting you," Timothy continued. "I couldn't fire a gun and save your life."

"And I never want you to do that. I never want you to pull that trigger. I never want to see you in that position again. But it will probably happen." Donald squeezed Timothy's hand. "The strength isn't in the ability to pull the trigger. Haven't you read the news? A dog can shoot a gun and kill someone!" He smiled slightly as Timothy chuckled.

"The strength is in your beliefs. You would give up your life for your beliefs - 'thou shall not kill'. You don't have a deceitful or mean bone in your body. Your strength is in your gentleness. Sure you defend your beliefs with passion and conviction, but you'd go out of your way to help a kitten in a rain storm. You saved me, didn't you? You set up the Safe Zone because of your beliefs."

"Your gentleness is what I love about you. It helps me get up in the morning and go out and deal with all the scumbags and losers out there. It's what I hold onto when I'm being beaten up, or on survellience. Coming home to you. Protecting you. Protecting that gentleness. Trying to make the world a place where that gentleness can be nurtured."

Donald released Timothy's hand to wrap his arm around Timothy's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Don't mistake gentleness for weakness. Gentleness is what allows people to do the strongest acts; to sacrifice themselves for others. You may not have been able to pull the trigger tonight, but I bet you 'd have not thought twice of pulling yourself in the path of a bullet for me, or for Amy."

Timothy stroked his hand down Donald's chest, stifling his yawn as he relaxed, allowing himself to drift into sleep. "And if I got shot, I'd come back and haunt you."


End file.
